User blog:BigSilkWithTheGoodMilk/Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 3, Episode 9 Summary
EPISODE 9: Beauty of a Drag Queen After the double shantay, the queens gather around the lounge and discuss what went down on the mainstage and in untucked. Everyone walks into the room silent and shocked about the non-elimination. Both Cookie and Slutdrop are grateful to still be there. Kameron says that both queens turned it out in the lipsync. Cookie however is bitter that Slutdrop wasn't sent home. Ariel asks everyone if they had to choose a queen to stay who would you pick. Everyone says they would have chosen Slutdrop to stay, soley based on track record. Cookie jumps in and says "fucks y'all, watch me win the next challenge". The next day, Jake introduces the girls to their next mini challenge which is to last as long as possible in drag booty camp with a fitness trainer. Armani is the first queen to fail, then Cookie, Ariel, Cookie, Slutdrop, Kameron and Mojito. In the end Mojito is declared the winner. The girls are then given their next main challenge which is to create, market, and film a commercial for a signature makeup product. For winning the mini challenge, Mojito gets to assign the makeup products to each queen and pick her own. Ariel is given translucent powder, Armani is given foundation, Cookie is given highlighter, Kameron is given eyeshadow, Slutdrop is given lashes and Mojito chooses primer for herself. After Jake leaves the room, the queens get to organising their ads and what they are going to do. During the ad filming, Ariel struggles to be funny or connect with the camera. She is asked by the directors if she has a script, she responds saying she didn't have enough time to as she was busy figuring out what to wear for the runway and ad. Armani manages to throw in some comedy and even throws in a bit of shade to the other queens about five o'clock shadow. Cookie does ok but is flat and is constantly forgetting her lines, she does eventually get there. Kameron does really well, she makes the directors fall out of their seats with her comedy. She talks about her product really well and overall did really good. Mojito actually doesn't know what a primer is, she had a ask the other queens what a primer is. The directors tell her that she assigned the products, she responds saying that she forgot to assign her own. Lastly Slutdrop, she does pretty good too, she explains her product really well and add good comedy. Back in the workroom the girls are getting ready for the runway, Slutdrop askes Kameron who she thinks will go home, she responds saying "Mojito as she didn't do good in her ad and her runway look for over here looks kinda basic". Slutdrop agrees. Cookie asks Mojito how she doesn't know what a primer is, she says that she has never been told to use one or ever seen them before. Kameron had to tell her that a primer is a "base" product you add to your face before you apply makeup. On the mainstage, Guest Judges include Tom Ford and Naomi Smalls. After the runway and their ads are premeired. They begin critiques. Ariel is told that her ad was confusing and flat. Armani is praised for explaing the product really well and making the judges laugh with her comedy. Cookie is told that she needed to remember her lines then she would have done alot better. Kameron is praised for selling the judges such a good ad. Mojito is slammed for not being smart about decisions, and also told how she didn't know what a primer is, lastly Slutdrop is told her ad was really good, it explained the product really well and was funny. The queens leave the stage and into unctucked. Mojito says she is definitely in the bottom this week, Slutdrop says that she better turn it out then. Cookie says she would have done better had she remebered her lines. Back on the mainstage, Kameron is declared the WINNER of the challenge with Armani and Slutdrop ultimately being SAFE. Out of the Bottom 3, Cookie is declared SAFE leaving Ariel and Mojito in the BOTTOM 2. The two lipsync to "Pose" by Naomi Smalls. Both queens serve the song with sex and flexibility. Mojito does the signature Naomi backbend move which enhails a cheering Naomi Smalls at the judging panel. After the lipsync, Mojito stays while Ariel is eliminated and sashays away. 5 Queens Remain Category:Blog posts